Dagger Eyes and Dances
by the potter family
Summary: A short fluffy fic about James and Lily, a Valentine's Day Ball and Lily's date...who isn't James. one-shot


Dagger Eyes and Dances

I stood off to the side of the dance floor. I watched as the girl of my dreams danced away with bloody Amos Diggory. He was a pig. Known for being a pervert. Not that I had much room to talk with Sirius as my best mate but still!

It was the Valentine's Ball. I had asked Marlene McKinnon after Lily had rejected me...three times. But even Marlene had gotten sick of me staring at Lily over her shoulder the whole night. It wasn't like Marlene wasn't pretty. Hell, she was bloody gorgeous. And had quite the body too. But she wasn't Lily, and she never would be.

So with a stomp on my foot, she marched off to find another guy to dance with.

The night was getting late it was 11:30 and the dance would end at midnight.

Wait! It was 11:30? I had been standing here watching Lily and Diggory for a full half hour? Dear Merlin! No wonder Diggory is glaring at me.

But I couldn't look away. Lily had become my friend this year. She was Head Girl and I was Head Boy. It was required that we share a dormitory. So naturally she began to see the real me, instead of that cracked up fiction she had of me in her head. She was my friend, yes, _that's_ why I'm watching her.

Diggory frowned at me. He twirled Lily around but paid no attention to her. This made me angry. He had the most beautiful girl in his arms and was paying no attention to her! She deserved better than him.

The music changed. A slow song came on and couples paired up. No one asked me to dance, or at least I don't think anyone did. My mind was too preoccupied with Lily.

Diggory was now pressed up close to her. His hand roaming down her back, her waist, her hips, until they finally reached her arse. Lily's hand pulled his hands right back up to her back. _Way to go Lils!_ I thought.

I smirked at him. She didn't want him like he wanted her. He glared at me again. Then smiled. A creepy smile. He stopped swaying with the music and just looked at Lily. Then, he grabbed her and kissed her.

A dam burst inside me, fury rushing in. No one kissed _my Lily._ My eyes narrowed and my smirk was replaced by a frown.

Lily was squirming inside his grip. But he was stronger than her. He held her to him and kissed her. He pulled away and said a few words. Then he frowned and grabbed Lily's face and brought it to his. Kissing her even harder than before. Trying to get her engaged.

I stormed over to where they were standing.

I cleared my throat, "_Diggory_."

He pulled apart from Lily, her eyes thanked me, "Sod off Potter. I'm busy."

I chuckled, "No no, I don't think I'll do that. Seems like Lily doesn't enjoy her present company anymore."

He squared up to me. "And you think she'll like your company better? Don't make me laugh."

I was about to retort when a voice belonging to an angel spoke first.

"Actually Amos, James is quite right. I'd much rather be in his company."

Diggory glared at her.

"Oh and by the way, " Lily chirped. "You're an awful kisser!"

I snorted with laughter as Lily took my hand and led us away.

We were in the middle of the dance floor now, far away from Diggory.

"Lily, would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to," she said smiling.

I beamed. A dance with the girl of my dreams.

I put my hand's on Lily's waist and she put her arms around my neck.

"Thank you for saving me from my date." she said.

"Anytime Lily. You know if you ever need someone, I'll be there."

She smiled, "Wait a second! What happened to Marlene?"

I laughed, "She ditched me. Said I was spending too much time watching you."

Lily laughed and rested her head on my shoulder.

I closed the space between us so that our bodies were pressed together. When Lily didn't object, I felt my muscles relax.

We swayed slowly with the music until the last song finally ended.

"Shall I walk you to the dorm?" I asked offering my arm.

Lily giggled and linked her arm with mine.

We talked as we walked back to the Head's Dormitory. I took in every detail of her. Her strapless gold dress that hung above her knee. How the soft material accented her lovely features without clashing with her hair. Which was beautifully curled, by the way.

She was beautiful.

We reached the portrait and went inside. The Dorm was just how we'd left it.

"Well, because I walked you home, do I get a goodnight kiss?" I asked trying my luck.

Lily blushed a little. She reached up on her toes and kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you James." she said softly before disappearing into her room.

I sighed. Tonight had been perfect. Even though I had only danced with Lily for a half hour. It was enough.

It was perfect. It couldn't have gotten any better.

I was about to turn around to go in my own room when I heard Lily's door open again.

I watched her walk over to me in her gleaming gold dress. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Seriously James, thank you for everything tonight."

I hugged her back and said, "Anything for you love."

She pulled away slightly, just enough to see my face.

Our faces were so close now.

I closed the gap between our lips and kissed her. Soft and tenderly.

My mind went blank until she pulled away smiling.

She kissed my softly on the lips once more before smiling and returning to her room. But before she closed her door she called out, "You're a much better kisser than Diggory!"

I laughed and went into my own room. Collapsing on my bed I thought_ I was wrong_. Now it couldn't' get any better.

_A/N: Reviews please? Xx_


End file.
